Bloogoo2's 100 Oneshot Challenge!
by EmberMclain13
Summary: Now up: Apology. Um, very angsty, can't give anything away. It's good though! Get tissues!
1. Remember

**Bloogoo2's 100 one-shot challenge caught my attention and I decided to do this. I will tell you before every story if it is before or after Phantom Planet, just to make it clear. This one is before Phantom Planet. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember<strong>

Vlad sat in his college room, tears slipping down his face as he looked at a picture only he found familiar. It was a picture of him, his Father, and his Mother. It was a happy day the day they took this picture.

But only a month after this beautiful picture was taken, there was an accident.

His Father had been driving to work to finish up some business that evening, just like any other day. But as he had been driving down the road, another driver came that was coming from the opposite direction came spinning into his lane, slipping on the ice, for it had been winter at this time.

Vlad's Father tried to avoid the accident, but the icy roads caused his attempt to end in vain, both his small car and the other driver's large truck to collide.

Vlad's Father had had no chance. It was instant death.

Vlad had never really gotten over it. He had been only ten years old when this happened. He learned to realize that everything happened for a reason, and even though he missed his Father, he managed to deal with it.

Until now.

Vlad had just received a call from a hospital back home in Florida, informing him that there had been another accident.

His Mother, only about forty-three, had fallen down the steps of her home while taking down some laundry. One of her friends came over knocking about half an hour later, for the two friends had planned on going to bingo today. When she received no answer, she walked in to make sure she was alright.

The moment she stepped in she saw the other woman on the ground, hopefully only unconscious. She rushed to a phone and had called an ambulance.

The ambulance arrived fairly quickly, but on the way to the hospital, his Mother had passed from the injuries she had gotten on her head from the tumble.

So this is why Vlad Masters sat on his college bed, tears slipping down his face, not even worrying that his college roommate could walk in at any moment.

And that is what had happened just then.

"Hey, V-man! What do ya say-what's wrong, Vladdie?" Jack asked, concern in his voice.

Vlad quickly wiped his tears away, having not heard his roommates entrance. He glanced up at the large man, thinking if he could trust to tell him. They were friends-sort of. Of course they had to get along, for they were roomies. He could be quite annoying at times, but right now, he needed somebody to talk to.

"My Mother. She passed away this morning." Vlad said sadly.

Jack abandoned his bags of fudge he had just bought in order to go sit down next to Vlad. The bed creaked and sank lower when he sat down. He put a caring arm around the other man's shoulder and patted him lightly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to here about that Vladdie. Maybe if you talk about it, you'll feel better?" Jack suggested. Vlad blinked in surprise. He had never heard Jack sound this…caring. It was new. He was normally always babbling on about fudge or some other nonsense.

"Yes, that would actually help…" Vlad replied sadly, surprising himself. He was never the one to talk about his feelings, but this just sounded right. So he went on, talking about his two parents' early demises, and about the good things he remembered. And Jack listened to every word.

"See? Don't you feel better?" Jack asked happily, patting Vlad's back in friendly matter. Vlad smiled slightly. Yes, it had helped to talk out his feelings. Why had he never done so before? It felt great to have a friend, just anybody to talk out your troubles. He knew his Mother would be proud of him for finally opening up. Mother…

"Vladdie!" Jack called, waving a hand in front of Vlad's face.

Vlad started, sitting up straight and blinking in surprise. "Huh? What? Oh, sorry, Jack. I was spacing out. Thinking…" Vlad's voice trailed off slightly.

"I was asking if you wanted some of my fudge! I know it'll help you feel better. It sure makes me feel better!" Jack claimed enthusiastically.

Vlad smiled at his new friend. "Sure, Jack. That sounds nice." Jack grinned as he pulled out a small tub of fudge and handed it over to Vlad. And then, they just sat there and talked, some about Jack, some about Vlad, some more about his parents, and they just had a great time, getting to know each other and become friends.

* * *

><p>Vlad closed the yearbook in a sour matter at remembering this memory. It had been that memory that had led to their friendship, the accident, then in turn, Jack stealing Maddie away from him.<p>

He slammed the yearbook down angrily, not even bothering to put it away. He stood up with an angry look on his face as he glanced down at a letter he had received from Daniel that read:

_Vlad,_

_I know how much you hate my father. And I know how much you love my mother. But please, I want you to forgive and forget. It's not good for you to be so deep in your hate towards my father. Just, take a moment to remember memories, look in your college yearbook, something. Remember the good times. See how you can forgive him._

_He never had meant to hurt you. And I know that he's sorry for the pain he caused you._

_Sincerely,_

_Danny_

Vlad scowled at the note and crumpled it up, throwing it away.

No, he could never forgive Jack for taking everything away from him and landing in that hospital for those many years. And he would never stop chasing Maddie.

No. Jack would perish and Maddie would soon be his. It just required some more thinking and a good plan…

* * *

><p><strong>So, tell me your thoughts. I almost made this on Ember, but I thought Vlad's bitterness would be better. And I bet your wondering: Why is she working on these one-shots instead of her stories? Well, my dear readers, I have this thing called Writer's Block, and only small one-shots are coming to mind. So please, review and leave me your musings.<strong>


	2. Lies

**Hey everybody. Nikki here with another chapter! This one is also before Phantom Planet, and is based on Danielle. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lies<strong>

Danielle threw out two angry blasts at two rock formations, deep in the Ghost Zone. She had just left Vlad's for the first time, and the bitterness towards her so-called 'Father' was still fresh and new.

How could he be so heartless?

He had said he loved her.

Said he cared.

Said he wanted nothing more to have her stable, to have the perfect half ghost daughter!

"Lies!" Danielle screamed as she destroyed a large rock. Passing by ghosts yelled in fear as they zoomed away.

Danielle calmed down slightly for a moment. You could almost see the angry steam rushing out of her ears.

She had listened to him. Believed him. Did everything he told her to do. She almost hurt a hero.

And all for some lying, two-faced fruit loop's crazy, lonely man plans!

Danielle threw more ecto blasts around at the rocks around her, some missing with her blinded rage. She had trusted him!

And it hurt to be just shunned away. To be called nothing but a mistake. To know what Danny had said was right.

_"You're nothing but a mistake he's not going to clean up!"_ Danny's warning words rang in her ears. She should've listened to him. If she had, she wouldn't be dealing with this hurt that no twelve year old girl should ever have to endure.

And Danny had tried to help her. Tried to turn her away from the evil man.

And all she did was continue to hurt him. Trap him. Do everything the evil hybrid told her to do.

No. He was _not_ a Father. He never could be.

Danielle screamed in rage as she threw another round of blasts around her. But when she found herself starting to melt, she quickly calmed down, sitting to regain her energy.

That was a major thing that hurt.

Vlad had told her that as soon as he got Danny's DNA, he would stabilize her. But no. He was just going to probably get rid of her the moment he had his perfect half ghost _son._

It made the young female hybrid sick to think of that man's evil, twisted mind. Why wasn't _she_ good enough? Why had he lied? She had _loved_ him, and he had lied and told her he loved her, only to crash her hope down when he yelled at her.

_"You live, to serve, me! Now just do it!"_ Vlad's command ran through her mind. It was then that she realized that what Danny had said, was all true.

Vlad_ had_ been lying. Danny _was_ the good guy. Vlad _was_ evil. And Danielle? She _was_ just a mess he wouldn't clean up. An imperfection.

Danielle buried her face in her hands and started to cry.

Because of Vlad, she had nowhere. With Danny's secret a secret, she couldn't stay with him. She couldn't go to Vlad for numerous reasons.

No. She had nowhere to go but to wander around the Ghost Zone to keep her energy up, hoping she wouldn't become too unstable.

And all because of Vlad's lies.

* * *

><p><strong>Angsty huh? Yah, this is just what was going through Danielle's mind about Vlad right after the cloning incident. Please, leave me your thoughts in a review.<strong>


	3. Justice

**Well, I have about a half hour left on the computer, and this popped into my head, as I've been trying to think of a plot for this topic. Takes place after Phantom Planet. Here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Justice<strong>

Danny landed carefully on the ground, capping the thermos and changing back to his human self.

Just then, Lance Thunder and a camera crew came running over to him.

"Mr. Phantom! So glad-we-found you!" Lance gasped, running up the hill that led to one of the higher points of the park.

"Um, yah, nice to see you too. If you don't mind I kind of have to-" Danny started to say, transforming back into Phantom and floating into the air. But Lance interrupted him.

"Wait!" he exclaimed. Danny paused slightly. He didn't exactly mind the paparazzi. And Lance was a great guy and all, but…he was a tad annoying, to put it nicely. Danny raised an eyebrow, waiting for Lance to continue.

"Could we schedule an interview with you for tonight? Viewers have sent in questions, and we would love to have you on." Lance finally was able to say.

"Um…" Danny's voice trailed off uncertainly. "I…guess…I could…" Danny finally agreed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Lance had to bite down on his lip to continue to hold his growing excitement.

"And, um, your friends. The ones that help you. Do you think they would-" Lance started to ask.

"No." Danny cut him off firmly. Lance blinked at him in surprise.

"Wait, what?" Lance asked, thinking he heard wrong.

"You guys already hound them day and night, and I'm not going to make them suffer. You'll have me." Danny replied, folding his arms, letting Lance know that that was final.

"Very well. See you at seven?" Lance asked hopefully, hoping that he hadn't angered him.

Danny sighed before answering. "Yah, whatever." And with that, Danny flew off. He snickered as he heard Lance from below.

"Yes! This reporter's stuff is actually paying off!"

Danny chuckled as he landed in front of his house and his two best friends-Er, girlfriend and best friend-came running out.

"Danny, where have you _been_? We've been waiting_ forever_!" Tucker exclaimed, waving the movie that had just came out that they rented in the air.

"Sorry, I got caught up with a ghost attack." Danny sighed.

"That's not all though." Sam said, who had just came out behind Tucker, with a grin on her face. "Looks like you finally accepted an interview."

"How'd you know?" Danny exclaimed, changing back to his human self and walking into his house with his friends. And as he walked in, he saw the news on, telling how he would be accepting an interview later. "Oh. Um, yah, I got tired of denying them, and Lance is, well…" Danny's voice trailed off slightly as he tried to put it nicely.

"Annoying and won't take no for an answer?" Tucker finished for him, not bothering to candy-coat it.

"Well, yah." Danny said, plopping down on the couch.

"So, it's five-thirty. We have time to watch the movie, and then you can get ready." Sam said as she sat down next to Danny.

"All right! _Zombie Teachers Six_, coming right up!" Tucker exclaimed, popping in the DVD and then plopping down next to Danny. He grabbed a large bowl of popcorn and set it on his lap as the movie began.

* * *

><p>"OK, that was a bit scarier than the last five." Danny commented as he turned the T.V. off as the movie ended.<p>

"Oh, come on! It wasn't scary!" Tucker protested, although he had slight beads of sweat running down his face.

Sam held in a laugh at the two boys. "It wasn't scary to me." She raised her eyebrow slightly. "Are you telling me that two teens that fight ghosts for a living were actually scared of some movie graphics?" Sam asked, a amused smile tugging at her lips. Both boys nodded slightly, their cheeks flushing red. Sam laughed as she got up and stretched, looking at the clock. "You better get going Danny. Your interview is in ten minutes."

Danny face palmed. "I totally forgot about that." He stood up, transforming into his Phantom form. "Wish me luck."

"We'll be watching." Sam encouraged before Danny flew out of the room and towards the news station.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Thunder. You promised Danny Phantom, where is he?" asked a man with a gruff voice.<p>

"Don't worry boss, he'll be here." Lance assured, although he was starting to worry. What was he thinking when he had asked him about an interview? He was a teen ghost fighting hero for goodness sake! Of course he was busy, and most likely wouldn't be able to make it!

Just then, the room got slightly colder and they heard somebody clear their throat.

"Am I late? I swear, I was coming. Got caught up with a ghost on the way." Danny said nervously, shoving a thermos in his backpack. And we was telling the truth. He had been almost there when he had gotten attacked by Skulker, chased him across town, finally caught him, and had to come zooming back to the station with only about a minute to spare.

"No need to worry Mr. Phantom!" Lance replied, relief in his voice.

"Um, you can call me Danny." Danny said, still nervous as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright, um, Danny, just follow me and we will begin the interview in-" Lance started to say.

"On air in one minute!" said a voice.

"In one minute. Come on!" Lance said, his voice starting to become giddy with excitement.

They reached where they would be sitting, where there was a chair where Lance would sit, and a couch for guests, where Danny would sit.

"Do you want me in my ghost form or…" Danny asked uncertainly, ready to transform if necessary.

"Whichever you're comfortable with." Lance replied, sheer joy in his voice. Danny nodded, staying in his ghost form and sitting down.

"And, we're on!" Lance said. He then waited patiently, looking up at a T.V. screen as Tiffany Snow introduced the News at Night.

"Hello Amity Park and everywhere else"-this surprised Danny, as he did not know that this was going to be on air everywhere-"I'm Tiffany Snow, and this is Amity Park, News at Night. Tonight we have a special guest, in which Lance Thunder will be interviewing. Lance?"

The T.V. screen now showed Lance on everybody's television.

"Thank you Tiffany. As you all know, we have a hero among us, known as Danny Phantom, or Danny Fenton. And as promised earlier, here he is! Mr. Phantom, is there anything you would like to say?" Lance asked, the screen now showing a nervous Danny.

"Uh, hello?" Danny said nervously before the screen zoomed out to show the two of them at the same time.

"So, Mr. Phantom, when we announced that we were going to have you for an interview, we got plenty of calls, requesting their questions to be answered. We wrote them down. Would you mind answering?" Lance asked.

"Um, it's Danny, and sure. I guess not." Danny replied, trying to get comfortable with the camera focused on him.

"Alright. First question is from Stacy Evans. _'How did you become half ghost?'_ Yes, I'm sure that's on most of the world's mind. How _did_ you become half ghost?"

"Well, my parents had been working on this invention called the Fenton Ghost Portal. It was supposed to let you into what they called-and it really is called this-the Ghost Zone. At first it didn't work when they tried to turn it on, and since it wasn't working, I thought it would be safe to go near." Danny explained briefly, leaving out the part that his friends were there as well. "I got curious, and I went inside. But I accidentally pressed the 'on' button, and, well, ectoplasm got into my DNA, and here I am." Danny finished.

"So, how did you get your suit then? Was it just there?"

"Well, I knew that even if it was safe, I had to be careful, so I wore a safety jumpsuit." Danny replied, motioning at his suit he was wearing. "It used to be white with black, but the accident switched the colors, along with my hair and my eyes turning green." Danny paused, knowing what his next question would be. "And about my emblem, well, it wasn't there before either. One of my friends actually created it."

"Uh huh…And you said something about a Ghost Zone, and the Ghost Portal. Is that where all the ghosts come from? Do they come through there?"

"Well, yah. Except not always. You see, the portal creates a slight unbalance, making it so that Amity Park and the area around it is constantly having natural portals pop up, and then they'll disappear, not coming back ever again. So I suggest to be careful. If you see a swirling green vortex, do not go near it." Danny advised.

"And you also said that you were alone when you got your powers?"

"That is correct." Danny confirmed.

"Well, I see that it's understood that your friends knew about your powers before the disasteroid incident. I'm curious as to how they found out." Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, during my first month of having the powers, they were a bit out of whack, so I was constantly slipping up. And one day when we were over at my one friend's house, I started phasing through the floor, and well, they were both there when it happened." Danny replied, although it was a lie. In truth, they had seen him come out of the portal in his ghost form. "They've been by my side ever since, although I wish they would stand back so they wouldn't get hurt."

"All right. Let's move onto the next question. This one is from…Austin Ranes. _'You say you are good, and I don't doubt that. But what about when you stole things? And the time you kidnapped the mayor? What was your reasoning behind these acts?'_ Yes, that does raise quite a question. Tell us, Danny, why did you do those things?" Lance continued.

Danny sighed internally. He was hoping he would be able to clear up those small messes. "With me stealing things, I was being controlled. The ringmaster for 'Circus Gothica' had a staff that controlled ghosts, and unfortunately, it affected me as well. But the staff is now destroyed, and he is in prison for what he did. As far as kidnapping the mayor, he was overshadowed by a ghost that I am wanted by, and he had me in a headlock, making it look like I had him in a dangerous position." Danny explained, now comfortable enough to answer these questions.

"Hmmm, you said that you are 'wanted' by this ghost. Does this indicate that he is an officer of some sort? Does the Ghost Zone have laws? And what would you be wanted for?" Lance asked curiously.

"Well, uh…" Danny stuttered, his cheeks flushing red. "The first time I went into the Ghost Zone, I was in a device that is similar to a floating car, and I ran into Walker-the one that overshadowed the mayor. Apparently, it was unauthorized, and illegal because it was 'real-world-contraband'. Of course, I didn't know, not ever have been in there before. He let me off with a warning-as he is the Warden of the Ghost Zone Prison-and I was able to escape. Later I got into trouble again for a minor offence-again, quite ridiculous it was-and I was arrested. But being innocent and the crime just a way for him to imprison me, I let a break out. Since then he's been trying to catch me."

"Interesting…" Lancer commented before looking down at some cards. "The next question came from an anonymous person called 'Pretty Girl'. Her question is _'Do you have a girlfriend?'_. Yes, it has been said that you are seeing somebody, but could we get that confirmed?"

Danny mentally face palmed, knowing exactly who the questioner was. "Yes, I have a girlfriend." Danny replied.

"Is she a human? Ghost?" Lance asked.

"She is human. But that's all I'm saying. I love her very much and I would like to let the paparazzi leave her alone." Danny replied, his cheeks flushing red again.

"All right. Here's the next question from Misti Edwards. _'Why did you choose to use your powers for good? I understand that a lot of ghosts are evil, with them attacking so frequently. Why are you so different?'_. Yes, that's a very interesting question. Care to explain?"

"Well, at first I didn't know what to do with my powers. I was just focusing on keeping them in check. But then, I was forced to save my friend from the first ghost attack Amity encountered. After the fight, I saw that what she had been telling me, about how my powers made me unique, was true, and why I was given these powers. And since then, I have chosen to use my powers to protect people. Being a hero has taken it's toll, but I choose to continue to do what I've sworn to do. And honestly, none of us would be here if it weren't for the friend helping me out." Danny said with a small smile.

"So what you're saying then is, you use your powers for the greater good. To fight for justice against the evil that bombards this town, and now the world?"

"Yah, I guess you could say that. For justice…" Danny replied, his voice trailing off.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today. Thank you for coming in and spending your time with us Danny." Lance said, finishing up the interview.

"No problem Lance." Danny replied, shaking his hand. Just then, his ghost sense went off and a grin cracked on his face. "What great timing." Danny joked before waving at the camera and phasing through the wall to go fight for the town.

For justice.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hoped you guys enjoyed that. I was trying to think of an idea for this topic, but nothing came to mind. Then I was watching the news while trying to think of an idea, and bam! It came to me! Not to mention the nasty case of writer's block I've encountered. But no worries, 'A Loser, a Hero, Missing' will be updated very soon! I am working hard on kicking this terrible disease! Please review! They are my chicken soup!<strong>


	4. Look Out

**Hmmm, I wonder how this is gonna come out. I looked at the list to see what was next, and I just decided to write this. I hope it goes OK. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Look Out.<strong>

The sixteen year old Danny grunted as he pushed ice out of his hand onto the almost finished statue and tried to form it correctly. Just then, Tucker ran in, breaking his concentration.

"Danny, you're still not done? Sam will be here in like, ten minutes!" Tucker exclaimed. Danny took a breath and looked at his creation so far.

"I'm trying, I really am." Danny replied in a breathless tone.

"Dude, I thought you were already done! What happened? Didn't think her hair was right?" Tucker snickered. Danny scowled.

"I _was_ finished. But can I get a break from ghosts? _Noooooo._ Skulker just _had_ to show up and blast the head into smithereens. And most of the upper body, too." Danny explained angrily.

"Well, Sam's gonna be here real soon, so you should probably try and hurry." Tucker advised.

Danny glared at Tucker. "What do you think I'm doing? Give me a break. This is the first time I've tried something so advanced with my ice powers. And I'm no professional ice sculptor."

"Ya know, you don't have to do this for her. You can get her something else. She wouldn't mind." Tucker pointed out. Danny sighed and leaned against a wall, brushing his white gloved hand through his sweaty hair-which was surprising, seeing as he was excessively using his ice powers at the moment.

"Yah, I know. But, it's just that she deserves so much better. I can't just go and buy her something she would like. Besides, I don't have the time to go get her something." Danny replied.

"You already made her that scrapbook of your guys' best moments together." Tucker reasoned. "I think she'd be fine with that. In fact, I know she'll love it."

"Yes, I know she'll love it, but come on. She's turning sixteen, and I want this to be the best birthday for her ever." Danny sighed before straightening his back out and willing more ice into his hands.

"You said you don't have time to go get her something else. But yet you don't have the time to finish this up and you still try and finish." Tucker sighed. His friend's urgency to make Sam's sweet sixteen perfect was unbelievable.

He had completely went all out for her, and made it just the way she would like it. Heck, Danny had even got permission from her parents to deck out the ballroom for her. And he had even got a job to pay for everything! There were black streamers, and purple balloons, and anything else you know that Sam would like.

"Tuck?" Danny said simply.

"Yah?" Tucker asked curiously.

"Why don't you go stand look out. Keep her out. And go ahead and let the guests in. I'm almost finished." Danny suggested. Tucker nodded before running out the door. Danny looked up at his almost done masterpiece and started working on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes later, other kids that were invited are pouring into ballroom-<strong>

Everybody watched in amazement as Danny added the last touches to the sculptor. Never had they seen anything so detailed, so elegant as this. Danny glanced at the clock to see that he had gone over two minutes the ten minute time that Tucker had estimated before Sam was ready.

They had told Sam that a very special person was coming to see her for her birthday, so that she would get all dressed up. Or, well, Tucker did anyway. Danny wanted to just tell her something else, and didn't want to lie to her.

So it didn't surprise Danny in the least when he could here Tucker yelling to Sam not to come into the ballroom.

"Sam, he's not here yet! Just wait! You-" they heard Tucker exclaim from outside the doors.

"Tucker, it's my house, and I can wait in here if I want." Sam said in a joking voice, but then paused. "Where's Danny?" And just then, she opened the doors to reveal all the party guests.

"Surprise!" everybody but Danny exclaimed, for he was panicking and just adding some important details to his present to Sam. Everybody moved so that the surprised Sam could make her way to the center of her hopefully most memorable birthday party ever.

Sam stared in awe at the magnificently decorated room. And then, her attention turned to the center of the room where she could see the one responsible for it all, along with his gift. Sam smiled and walked over to where he stood, his back facing her, adding details. She tapped his shoulder gently and he spun around with flushed cheeks and a nervous smile, his hands behind his back.

"Uh…surprise?" Danny said nervously. Sam looked behind him and Danny looked as well to see if he had messed up.

Behind Danny stood a large life-size ice sculptor, perfectly designed to be Sam wearing a long elegant lavender dress with long sleeves, which she was wearing right now. In fact, the sculptor looked exactly like Sam did right now. The dress, the facial expression-a beaming smile-and her hair in the same style she had it at their very first dance together.

"Oh, Danny…Did you…?" Sam's voice trailed off in awe as she took in every last perfect detail.

"Do…you like it?" Danny asked hopefully. Sam threw her arms around Danny and kissed him on the lips before pulling her face back to look at him as he transformed into Fenton, wearing a dark grey suit.

"I love it. Everything is perfect! How did you pay for all this? Did my parents actually help you?" Sam exclaimed happily.

"They let me use the ballroom, that's it. I got a job and saved up." Danny replied before Sam hugged him tighter.

Danny grinned at her enthusiasm before turning to Tucker who wore a nervous grin on his face.

"Remind me next time to get a better look out. I like how this came out, but what if I hadn't been done?" Danny joked. Tucker laughed nervously.

"Not even the best look out on Earth could've kept her out of here, dude." Tucker replied jokingly. Danny smiled before finally hugging Sam back.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that all came out randomly. I was in a lovey dovey mood at the moment. Let me know how it came out, OK? Please review!<strong>


	5. Apology

**Hello citizens! This is Amber, Ember's clone speaking! If you would like to know what happened to Ember-Oh, wait, she likes to be called Nikki now, doesn't she? *sigh* Fine. Well, um, uh, she typed this up, then I gave her some cookies that MariaAnderson8998's clone, Mary, made, and I didn't know what was in them, and well…uh…let's just say she's not awake at the moment, k? Okay. Oh, yeah. She wanted me to say that Danny was born in, uh, 1990 so he would be 14 in 2004 and the date now is 2011. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Apology<strong>

Danny's feet crunched on the snowy gravel as he walked down the path. The skies were grey as they should be in the snowy month of December. It was December twenty-fifth, and Danny made this trip every month, or at least tried to. Every year since that day that should've been a great one. This day was important though. Normally he came the first of every month. This day had to be an acception, despite the fact that it was supposed to be forbidden.

He wiped a tear out of his eye, and then pushed some white hair out of his face. Normally, a ghost would fly, but Danny didn't enjoy it anymore. It used to be his favorite thing to do. But now…it just reminded him of memories he could never discuss with his loved ones ever again. And that hurt.

Finally coming to where he was getting to, he kneeled down and cupped his gloved hands together, creating a crystal that would fit in one's hand. It was in the shape of a sphere, and was about the size of a Christmas ornament that one could hold in their hand. In it he carved a single word. "_Soon._"

_Crunch, crunch, crunch._

Danny looked up and could see in the small distance a group of people walking up to the large iron gates that lead to a place nobody wanted to go. He stood up and turned invisible as they made their way up the path and past the other gravestones.

You could see that it was seven people. Even though you couldn't see who was who, Danny knew. Sam, Tucker, Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Valerie, and Dani. Danny itched to say something to them, but he was forbidden. _Not yet,_ Clockwork had told him,_ It's not time. Let them cope. Let them move on._

The seven people bent down next to a single grave that was dusted over with snow. Danny leaned over them ever so slightly, reading what it said. Although it always yanked at his heart when he looked at it, he couldn't help.

_Danny James Fenton/Danny Phantom_  
><em>September 9, 1990-December 25, 2005<em>  
><em>A loving son, brother, friend, and hero.<em>  
><em>"Everybody deserves a second chance."<em>  
><em>-Danny Phantom<em>

Everybody's body shook lightly as they laid flowers down and stood up. They looked at the grave sadly, unable to speak.

"Merry Christmas, Danny." said the girl wearing a purple coat, and a hat covering her glossy black hair. "We love you." She then picked up the small crystal ball and held it in her hands, despite the fact that it was completely made of ice and she had no gloves on.

"Merry Christmas. We love you." everybody else repeated. There was another moment's silence before they all turned away.

Danny watched sadly after them, not moving. When they were just about to leave, he let out a choked sob.

"I'm so sorry." Danny sobbed before walking away, still invisible, going to find the portal that he had came through.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, gosh, that was a lot of angst. She read the topic, and it just popped into her mind. I was crying along side her the whole time. *sobs* *Nikki stirs* Well, maybe you guys reviewing will wake her up...<strong>


End file.
